Pups And The Abandoned House
~'This is a Halloween story written by Thunderbird1InternationalRescue. Any letters in ''Bold Italics ''are the narration.'~ Characters * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Skye * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * James * CJ * Joe * Steve * Fred * Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan * Applejack * Artemis * Tundra * Smoky * Med * Angelina * Ann * Graham * Blizzard * Mindy Summary ~'While out trick-or-treating one night, the pups stumble on an old abandoned house and decide to check it out. What will await them inside? And will they make it back alive? Read and review!'~ Story ~''It was a spooky Halloween night in Adventure Bay, which meant that kids were out trick-or-treating, people were attending Halloween parties, and at The Lookout, everyone was trying on their costumes: Chase was a SWAT officer, Marshall was Fireman Sam, Skye was Amelia Earhart, Rocky was a mummy, Rubble was Percy The Small Engine from Thomas And Friends, Zuma was an Imperial Stormtrooper, and James, CJ, and Ryder were The 3 Stooges. James was Moe, CJ was Larry, and Ryder was Curly. The Tracy brothers were dressed up too. Scott, the oldest, was The Mad Hatter, John, who was born after Scott, was The 10th Doctor, Virgil, the middle child, was Captain Rex, Gordon, born after Virgil, was Napoleon Dynamite, and Alan, the youngest, was a vampire. The other pups had cute costumes as well. Ann was a bunny, Angelina was Snow White, Graham was a knight, Smoky was The Grim Reaper, Med was an American soldier from World War II, Tundra was Cinderella, Mindy was Pocahontas, and Artemis was a Native American warrior girl. John, Virgil, and Graham had volunteered to take the pups trick-or-treating. Since Ann was younger than the rest of the pups, she had to be pulled in her wagon. In no time, they all had their candy buckets and were ready to go.~ John: Every-pup ready? All the pups: Yup! Virgil: Then let's go! *starts pulling the wagon* ~And so, they began their trick-or-treating adventure. Their first stop was Sweet Apple Acres, where CJ's girlfriend Applejack lived.~ Marshall: *rings the doorbell* ~Applejack, who was dressed as Jessie from Toy Story 2, answered the door, holding a big bowl of candy.~ Pups: Trick-or-treat! Applejack: Oh mah! What lovely costumes y'all have! *gives each pup some candy* There ya go! Pups: Thank you! Chase: I got 5 jawbreakers! Marshall: I got a chocolate bar! Skye: I got a pack of chocolate quarters! Rubble: I got a Ring Pop! Rocky: I got a Tootsie Pop! Zuma: I got 3 Dum-Dums! Tundra: I got some Smarties! Med: I got a 3 Musketeers bar! Smoky: Oh boy! I got a package of Halloween pretzels! Mindy: I got some gummy worms! Artemis: I got a box of Gobstoppers! Angelina: I got a Blow Pop! Ann: I got some Peeps! Graham: Sweet! I got me some Root Beer Barrels! ~After picking up some more goodies from Mr. Porter, Captain Turbot, Farmer Yumi, and Mayor Goodway, they all ventured home. But on the way there, they spotted an eerie-looking house.~ Chase: Wha-What is that? Virgil: Oooh! It's The Haunted House on 544 Kennedy Avenue! Marshall: The what of what now? John: It's an old Halloween story Scott used to tell us every Halloween night when we were kids. Virgil: Yup. Legend has it that the owner of that house was the kindest man in Adventure Bay. He was kind to everyone, especially children. He would often perform puppet shows for the children at the Adventure Bay Public Library. Not only was he kind, but he was very wealthy and he also had a good sense of humor. However, on a stormy night in October 1955, the man was murdered in his sleep by his greedy brother, who left the body in the swimming pool to make it look like the man had drowned. But eventually, someone had ratted the guy out. The brother was tried, found guilty of first-degree murder, and was sentenced to life in prison. As he was being locked up, he swore that he will have his revenge. In doing so, he promised that every Halloween night, he will visit his brother's house, stealing candy from any child who ventured into the house, and still does to this day. Marshall: *gulp* Is-is it....real? John: *laughs* No, no! Of course not! It's just a story! Pups: *sigh with relief* Chase: But, I kinda do wanna go in there, just to make sure. John: Are you sure Chase? Chase: Of course I'm sure! John: If...you say so. Virgil: John, he'll be fine. I'll go in with him. *holds up his prop Captain Rex Blasters* Graham: Me too. *holds up his wooden sword* John: Anyone else wanna come? Marshall: No thanks. Skye: I'm good. Rocky: Same here. Rubble: I'm fine out here. Zuma: I'm with them. Tundra: Me too. Angelina: Me 3. Mindy: Me 4. Ann: Me 5. Smoky: I'm in! Med: Me too! John: OK then, let's go! ~With that, John, Virgil, Chase, Graham, Med, and Smoky entered the house slowly.~ Med: Kinda....spooky in here. Graham: I know. But lucky for you, Sir Graham is here! John: *laughs* Virgil: Wow! Look at this house! *sweeps a bunch of dust off of an Elvis poster* Man, this dude must have LOVED Elvis. John: I'll say. *finds an Elvis bobble-head.* ~Suddenly, Smoky let out a yelp of fear.~ John: Smoky, what's wrong?! Smoky: *sniff* Someone t-t-took my c-c-candy! *starts to cry* Virgil: Aw Smoky. *picks Smoky up and pets him* John: Here ya go little buddy. *gives Smoky a lollipop* Smoky: Thanks John! *licks it happily* Med: Hey! Where's my candy? John: *thinks: Oh no...* ~Just then, a shadow flew right by them! And in an instant, Chase's candy was gone! So was Graham's!~ Chase: My candy! Graham: *puts on a brave face* OK that's it! I'm getting to the bottom of this right now! Virgil: I'm coming with you! *hands Smoky to John* John: *nods* ~Virgil and Graham ventured deep into the creepy-looking house. Fortunately, Virgil had his Captain Rex Blasters out and ready, Graham with his sword.~ ~'WIP'~ ~'Author's Note: This story is postponed until October of 2016'''~Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Special Category:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14